Only for Jeanette
by Devastator1775
Summary: Cartoonverse. Jeanette's been dating someone for a week now and Simon isn't happy about it. But what if it turn out the jock only asked her as part of a lost bet? How will Simon and Jeanette react?


Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunk, the Chipettes or any other related character. I own this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Cartoon Version of the Chipmunks!<strong>

* * *

><p>Lunch break. A student's favorite time during school. And that was for Simon, the school's brilliants brainiac, no exception. It was a time where he could sit with his brothers and his friends, the Chipettes. A time where he could discuss scientific matters with his best friend, Jeanette Miller. It was no secret among his brothers that he had a crush on her, but he had never made a move. And maybe's that's why Jeanette was dating someone from the football team for a week now. Monday morning she was single, Monday's lunch break that jock comes over and invites Jeanette for a party and the next morning they were 'an item'. Needless to say, Simon had been grumpy for the entire week now.<p>

"Will you please stop moping about Jeanette dating someone that isn't you?" Alvin asked his grumpy brother.

"I'm not moping, I'm …" Simon said, his head resting on his crossed arms on the table.

"Moping." Theodore said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"You should have made a move when you had the change." Alvin said. "Or did you wait for her to become so desperate that she would come to you?"

"I was merely waiting for the best time to ask her." Simon said.

"You mean, like that time at movies, the lunapark, that love-tunnel-thingie at the carnival, that sort of times."

"You keep focusing on trying to ask Brittany out, Alvin." Simon said. "And shut up."

"Speaking of her." Theodore said. He waved at the two approaching Chipettes. Wait, two.

"Where is Jeanette?" Alvin asked.

"Let's ask." Theodore said.

"Probably with her 'boyfriend'." Simon muttered.

The Chipettes arrived at the table. They were clearly angry about something and were discussing it fiiercly."

"What a jerk, I can't believe he did that." Eleanor said,

"Jerk is too kind for him." Brittany said. "He's a stupid, evil bastard."

"Watch the names, ladies." Alvin said; "I haven't done anything today ….yet."

"We're not talking about you." Brittany said, taking a seat next to Alvin. "We're talking about Michael."

Simon sat up, interested. "The jock from the football team that Jeanette is dating?" He asked.

"Yes." Eleanor said;

"Never heard of him." Simon said, placing his head back on his crossed arms.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "You know that he asked Jeanette out for that party and that they were dating for the last week?"

"Yes." Alvin and Theodore said. Simon just grunted something.

"Well, well …" Brittany began, getting angry again. "It was a joke! A goddamn joke!"

"What?" Simon asked.

"It seems that Michael had lost a bet and that he had to date the nerdiest, non-prettiest girl he knew for an entire week. He chose Jeanette."

"That …" Alvin began. "I'm not even going to say it or I'll get expelled for the use of inappropriate language."

"That's just plain mean." Theodore said. "I think I'm losing my appetite …nope, still have it."

Simon just remained silent, with a very angry expression on his face. You could almost see steam bursting out of his ears.

"Jeanette was so happy when Michael had asked her for the party and they had a wonderful time." Eleanor said. "She said that he was such a gentlemen, so interested in her, so kind and."

"We get the picture." Simon said.

"Well, it seems that it was all a part of the bet.." Brittany said. "The girl he dated had to have the best time of her life, so when Friday came and the bet ended…"

"then the break-up would be so much humiliating." Alvin finished. "That's sick. Even I wouldn't do such a thing. So, how did it happen."

"Well, Jeanette went to the football field, to watch Michael train. When training was finished, she wanted to see him. But he pushed her aside, and laughed at her." Eleanor told. "He began telling EVERYTHING in front of the whole team, and the crowd of student that had come to watch the training. He told about the bet he lost, the thing he had to do, why he chose her, and more."

"Poor Jeanette." Theodore said.

"It gets worse." Brittany said. "Then he began telling everything they had done on the dates, the things that Jeanette had told him, some things that he had promised to keep a secret. He humiliated her in front of everybody, right where we were standing. We were too shocked to do anything. Everyone began to laugh."

"And …how did Jeanette react?" Alvin asked.

"She just stood there as Michael told everything. She didn't make a move. In the end, she just ran away. Back home, I guess." Brittany said with a sad face. "Miss Miller called the principal to sat that Jeanette was feeling sick and won't be coming to school for a few days. The poor girl is probably flooding our chamber with her tears."

Simon stood up and quickly walked out the refectory.

"What's he up to?" Alvin asked. "Simon, wait up!"

The remaining chipmunks and Chipettes quickly ran after Simon, who was steaming.

"Simon, where are you going so fast?" Theodore asked.

"Football field." Simon said.

"W-what are you going to do?" Brittany asked.

"To have a serious chat with Michael."

* * *

><p>A few ours later, at the Miller residence. A worried Miss Miller knocked on the girls' bedroom door. "Jeanette, honey?" She said. "I'm going to the store, do you need something."<p>

"N-n-n-no." a sobbing Jeanette's voice said.

"Are you going to be alright?" Miss Miller asked. "Do you want me to call the principal to say what really happened? I'm sure Mr. Talbot will."

"NO, NO-ONE ELSE MUST KNOW THIS!" Jeanette cried. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, BECAUSE THAT WILL I BE FOREVER!"

Miss Miller shook her head. She knew Jeanette had been rude, but she understood why. That Michal boy was cruel. Jeanette would eventually calm down.

"I'm going now, Jeanette." Miss Miller said. "School's almost over, so your sister will arrive soon."

"Whatever." Jeanette's voice said. "Bye."

Miss Miller went downstairs and took her coat and one her fancy hats. She opened the door and went to her car. As she left she saw her Chipettes running towards the house. She honked and waved. The girls waved back and went back to their running. Miss Miller noticed that they were excited about something. They surely had told the story to the boys and knowing those three, they wouldn't want revenge in Jeanette's name. They could be trouble sometimes, those three chipmunks, but they had hearts of gold. Hearts that belonged to her Chipettes.

Jeanette sat on her bed, her head buried in her pillow, crying her eyes out.

"Why!" She cried. "Why does these things always happen to me. First no boy likes me or even notices me, then I get asked by a boy and I have a wonderful time and then I hear that it's all a JOKE!" She cried so loud that she almost didn't hear her sisters arriving home.

She dried her tears and sat up, looking at the opposite wall.

She heard her sisters' footsteps coming up the stairs. "…can't believe that he's done that." Brittany's voice said.

"I know, I never imagined him doing that." Eleanor said.

Jeanette figured that they were probably still talking about Michael.

"Incredible." Brittany said.

"Stupid, but sweet." Eleanor said.

Now Jeanette lost track of the conversation. Were they still talking about Michael, or something else.

Brittany entered the chamber, looking worried at her sister. "You OK?"

"What do you think, Brittany?" Eleanor said. "How do you think she's feeling."

"Miserable, I guess." Brittany said. "Look, Jeanette, you have all reason to be sad, but Michael was a jerk and there will be other boys to …"

"THAT'S EASY FOR YOU, BRITTANY!" Jeanette suddenly yelled, showing an anger she rarely showed. "you are beautiful, almost the prettiest girl of school. Boys are swarming around you."

"Jen, you know there's only one boy I like." Brittany said, looking at Alvin's photo.

"Jeanette, don't think you're the only one who has trouble getting attention from boys." Eleanor said. "I also don't have it easy with that."

"No, but you're good in sports." Jeanette said. "You don't know how many boys admire you for that. No boy admires me."

"How about Simon?" Brittany said.

"We're just …good friends." Jeanette said, not knowing what Brittany was implying.

"God, you're just as oblivious about his feelings for you as his brothers are oblivious for our feelings for them." Brittany said.

"He really likes you, Jen." Eleanor said. "Didn't you see how hurt he was in this week you dated …you-know-who?"

Jeanette was surprised. "No, no I haven't." She suddenly felt very bad. "Does he really like me?"

"More than just like you." Eleanor said. "Do you know what he has done today?"

"No, because I was here, crying my eyes out my sockets." Jeanette said. "What did he do?"

Brittany first looked at Eleanor, both with a very big grin on their faces and then turned back to Jeanette. "Well, after we had told what had happened, Simon decided to have a word with Michael. So he ran to the football field, ran straight to Michael and pushed him on the ground with such force, I think he could push aside a wall."

"Oh no." Jeanette said.

"Yes. He began yelling at Michael for being a total jerk, an insensitive barbarian and more things I won't repeat and told him that he didn't care that it was all a sick joke, NO-ON does that to Jeanette. HE began telling that you are the greatest, smartest, prettiest girl he's ever seen and that she deserves better than an overrated, dimwitted, popularity-hungry jock than him."

Jeanette turned a bit paler. In the week that she …'dated' Michael, she discovered that he NEVER lets someone talk trash about him.

"H-how did Michael react?" Jeanette asked, fearing the answer.

"He punched Simon right in the face." Eleanor said.

Jeanette gasped.

"But Simon didn't concede, he jumped right up and threw himself on Michael, who had turned his back to laugh with his friends. They began fighting. It was like seeing two bulls fighting, no-one wanted to give up."

"But Michael was stronger than Simon, so Simon really received some serious blows." Brittany said. "He gave Simon a black eye, some bruised ribs and a broken arm. But Michael received some bruised bones as well."

"So, what happened next." Jeanette asked.

"Eventually Michael, who was raging and out of control, picked up Simon and threw him in the locker room, right against his own locker. The thing busted open and Michael's bag fell out. You never guess what fell out of that."

"What?"

"Steroïds." Eleanor said, with a disgusted face. "No wonder he was so good at football."

"When the coach and the Mr. Talbot, who was called to end this fight, found out, Michael got kicked out of the team, got a suspension of three months and had to go to the police for Illegal drugs. Good riddance."

"A-and Simon." Jeanette aksed.

"They sent him to the hospital. He will get suspended two weeks, and they will start as soon that he's recovered enough to go back to school." Brittany said. "But he said it was worth it. And I think that Mr. Talbot agreed with him."

"Where is Simon now?" Jeanette asked. "Still at the hospital?"

"No, he's back home by now." Eleanor said. "Dave pretty mad, but also agrees with his motive for doing that."

"Dave's not the only one who's mad." Jeanette said, jumping up and running out the door.

"Where are you going?" Eleanor asked, as she ran after her sister. Brittany followed.

"I'm going to have my own serious talk with Simon." Jeanette yelled.

* * *

><p>Miss Miller just arrived with the groceries as she saw Jeanette ran towards the Seville's house, followed by her sisters. Dave had just called Miss Miller about the situation. She didn't agree with Simon's method, but agreed why he had done it. She was proud of the boy, but seeing how mad Jeanette is, he's probably almost going to regret it. She smiled. Young love.<p>

Alvin, who also had seen Jeanette running out of the house and toward their house, smiled at his brother. "You're in big trouble, Simon."

Simon painfully moved his casted arm. "Why do you think that?"

" 'cause Jeanette coming toward our house and she's mad as hell." Alvin smiled;

"And still I don't regret what I've done." Simon said, pushing an icepack against his black eye.

"Maybe you will now." Theodore said, listening to the loud knocking on the door. "Who knew Jeanette can knock so loudly."

"I wonder how she punches." Alvin joked.

"Hey girls." Dave's voice downstairs said. "Are you here for WHOA!"

The boys heard someone running on the stairs. The door flew open and revealed an angry Jeanette.

"Alvin. Theodore. Out." She said. "Simon. Stay. Here."

"Yes, ma'am." Alvin and Theodore said and they ran outside the room.

"Alvin, I'm scared." Theodore's voice said.

"Me too, Theo." Alvin's voice said.

Jeanette turned to Simon, who chuckled nervously. "Hehehe, Hi J-Jeanette." He said. "You don't seem …sad anymore?"

"Sad, I'm mad." Jeanette yelled. "How could you be so stupid? You know all those guys from the Football Team are stronger then you."

"SOMEONE had to put some manners into that guy." Simon said.

"That's not PUTTING MANNERS in that guy, that was PUTTING YOUR FISTS into his face." Jeanette yelled again. "See what he has done to you. Was I really worth that?"

"Yes." Simon said.

Jeanette didn't know what to say. All her anger flew away. "So …you really did it for me?"

"Yes." Simon said.

Tears appeared in Jeanette's eyes. She ran to Simon and threw her arms around his waist, crying again. "Why did you do this for me? Why am I so special?"

"Because you are special to me." Simon said, caressing her, with a loving spark in his eyes.

"And the thing you said to Michael? About me being pretty and smart?" She asked.

"I meant every word of it, because they are true." Simon answered.

Jeanette look up and gazed him straight in the eyes.

"Simon?"

"yes Jeanette?"

"D-d-do you …like me?"

"I do not like you." Simon softly said.

Jeanette first felt hurt, but that quickly turned into surprise when he placed his lips against hers. Simon backed up, with a loving smile;

"I do not like you, because I love you." Simon said. "With all that I am."

"Simon? Oh, Simon!" Jeanette jumped on him, her arms around his neck, kissing him fiercly. They broke up the kiss.

"Does this mean you love me too?" Simon joked.

Jeanette gave him a soft push, making him fall backwards. As he lay down, Jeanette crawled on him, smiling. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a long kiss. Simon's hands were stroking her back and eventually found a way under her shirt.

At this point actually, the door opened and five chipmunks, plus one Dave fell into the room, all doing like they didn't know what was going on.

"Wow, this key hole really needs cleaning." Brittany said.

"I…just …wanted to make sure everything was okay." Dave nervously said. "Let's all go downstairs and euh, let Simon and Jeanette discus further."

As the 'Privacy intruders' left, Eleanor quickly turned around and stuck up both her thumbs and smiled brightly. Jeanette giggled and Simon looked at her.

"Well, Beautiful, where were we?" he asked.

"Where I want to be for the rest of my life." Jeanette answered. The two lovestruck Chipmunks went back to their kissing. Outside the room, two sets of siblings smiled brightly, because they knew everything's gonna be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW AFTER READING! Hey, I'm talking to you. Yes, you, with the funny face. Review!<strong>

**And if there's anyone named Michael reading this, please don't be mad. It was the first name that poppen into me head. **


End file.
